The Chronicles of the Iron Colt- Chapter Seven
by MFJaume2688
Summary: It seems that Equestria does not hold the Unnamed Stranger in good standing, but what will the Stranger do?


**The Chronicles of The Iron Colt**

**Chapter Seven: The Canterlot Express of Love and Sorrow**

After the debacle that occurred Gilded Lily and I made our way to the bedroom in the private car to gain some much relaxation and get rid of the tension, plus some rutting always seems to fix the blues. Honestly as I watch Lily sashay her plump rump is just hypnotic; I swear she is doing it on purpose to get me more aroused. Once the door is closed and locked, I look to the bed and Lily is laying there with her marehood exposed and she is showing me that she is ready. I walk over to the bed and I let the towel fall so she can get a good view as well; she licks her lips in anticipation for the rut to come. "Well I guess I have my work cut out for me don't I, my beloved Stranger." Lily says as I sit on the bed then she gets on top of me and straddles me, with my cock pushing right next to her marehood. She lets out a small gasp and I can see that she is blushing, which really gets me because she just looks cute when she is blushing. I let my cock rub up her marehood to which it becomes slick from her juices, this causes Lily to become a little bit more horny and even wetter. We look each other in our eyes the air, is filled with electricity and passion, and the tension is as think as molasses. In breathy clusters Lily looks at me and asks, "So are you going to get this rut started or do I need to make the first move?" with a smile on her face. I shake my head no and say, "I do not want to just merely rut, I want to make love to you. Not to say that rutting you the first time wasn't fun or anything, but I want to show you the depth of my love for you. I want you to experience how much you mean to me." I gently flip Lily onto her back and I start kissing her from the top of her head to her lips then I go down one side of her neck and then down the other. I make my way south kissing every inch of her until I get to her glistening marehood, I then head back up to her lips and I kiss her passionately to the point I literally feel electricity coursing through my body. I let my tongue part her lips and we lock into a sensuous kiss that allows both of us to explore each other's mouths. We let this continue for a good while and before I know it Lily is getting restless as she has been grinding on my cock for a good three minutes. So to appease her I start with stroking her mane and neck then alternating between that and stroking her ears, this gets her shuddering in delight as I can see that it is causing her to roll her eyes into the back of her head and her tongue is out of her mouth slightly to the side. She is in ecstasy from the whole experience, but one thing still is constant, she is grinding up on my cock harder and harder. As she pants from the overload, I can hear her say, "I… need you… to …rut me!" but I have a better idea and I put a finger on her lips and say, "Now, now my love just be patient because I am going to blow your mind soon." She has a smile on her face and just lets me continue to do what I set out to do. I keep kissing her on the lips and I let my left-hand stroke her neck and mane, but my right hand goes down to her marehood and I start to rub her outer lips with my fingers; I feel them getting slick with her juices. I take my index and middle fingers and start parting the lips to get to the moist center, then I start rubbing her clit with my thumb in every direction. I start by going slow then work up to a bit faster pace that gets her all worked up but won't drive her to climax, I know that if I go slow it will make everything so mind blowing. I am keeping a good pace for ten minutes; Lily is in ecstasy and she is craving for more. I then decide to take it a little further by getting on top, but I let my cock just hover near her marehood and when she least expects it, I let it slide up her marehood, this gets her really riled up. I am trying hard to not cum myself but as I am letting my cock go up the length I feel her trying to grind up against it, well I am not one to disappoint so I start peppering her with more kisses starting at her lips to down to her marehood. Once I am at her marehood I start sucking and licking it, giving her clit attention as well as I take my fingering game up a notch. Lily is in extreme ecstasy as I have been pleasuring her for twenty minutes, her moaning and screaming have kept me erect and I keep pushing to make sure she enjoys this as much as I am. I hear Lily say, "I can't… take anymore…. Please just rut me hard!" I stop for a minute and I stand over her, my erection in her face and I say, "I want you to beg for it then, I have been working up to something special but it seems that you can't wait a bit longer." Lily looks up at me and gives me the puppy eyes but then they go wicked, she was planning something. I ask her, "What nefarious idea is working itself out in your head?" She says, "Well you will see." She then puts her entire mouth over my cock and takes it all in, then she starts bobbing her head back and forth. She is giving me a blowjob and I have no idea how to combat this power move until a lightbulb clicks on in my head, so I start fingering her fast and furious in her marehood. It's now a contest to see who will give up fast and who will be able to not cum before the other, and I intend to keep myself calm but damn it all if Lily isn't making things a bit difficult as she feels amazing. So then after ten minutes I push Lily down on the bed and I get her plump rump in the air and I start fingering her amazing pussy and then I see her butthole is wanting some attention, so I take some of her natural lubricant coming from her pussy, she is panting and keeps telling me she needs me inside her. I smile a wicked smile behind her back, and I get my dick lined up with her asshole, then I scream at the time of my lungs, "Lily prepare for me to rock your world!" I shove my cock right in her somewhat gaping asshole, and she squeals in delight and possibly a little pain, but I keep pumping her ass and I rut her like there is no tomorrow. Her eyes are in the back of her skull, her tongue is hanging out of her mouth to the side and she is panting hard. I keep getting faster and faster, I love the feel of her ass being thrusted against my dick and my balls slapping her marehood. After ten minutes I hear Lily say, "I am….so…. close….to…cumming! "and she put an emphasis on cumming. So then I take my cock out and I flip her on her back and then I start teasing her asshole a little bit more before I stick it in and at the same time I finger her marehood with my left hand and with my right hand I use my index and middle finger to rub her clit fast. Before I know it, Lily screams in pleasure and lets out a torrent of fluids from her marehood; it reminds me of a geyser, and it is awesome to see this firsthand. I then unload a hot load of my seed in her ass and once I am done, I collapse right next to Lily. I face her and say, "Well that was pretty damn awesome if I say so!" with a few pants in between some words, Lily is trying to catch her breath and says, "Well I am one lucky mare to have experienced that, my marehood is still buzzing with excitement!"

We end up cuddling in each other's arms and we even kiss for a while until then we hear the brakes squealing, we got up and made ourselves look presentable. The train finished pulling into the Canterlot Train Depot and we disembarked from the private car with all the luggage in tow, I made sure to pay for the private car to get a full cleaning and tipped generously. We did not expect a carriage to be waiting for us at the front of the depot building especially one with two carriages attached to each other, and so I approach the driver and ask, "Who is expecting us?" The driver looked at me and said, "I am here under the orders of Princess Luna, I do believe she is expecting you." I nodded to Lily and everything was loaded up into the attached carriage, Lily and I got into the forward carriage and enjoyed the ride to the castle where Princess Luna was waiting for us.

Once we got to the castle everything was a blur as we got out and before I knew it Lily and I were whisked to the throne room, we both stood in front of Princess Luna and her older sister Princess Celestia. Lily bowed and then nudged me to do the same thing, this got a chuckle out of Princess Celestia and she says, "Please rise, thank you for coming. Now my beloved sister has given me a brief story of what has happened, but maybe you can provide more details." I laid it all out and when I was done Princess Celestia looked a shade whiter and had a displeased look on her face, she then clears her throat and says, "So in the span of a week or less you have had trouble and you have even killed some ponies. Now you want my help to help you be able to use those weapons of yours." I nod in acknowledgement and Princess Celestia looks me in the eyes and says, "I'm sorry but I cannot help you, death is something that I will not deliver onto any pony regardless of their actions. There must be another way that isn't going to cost somepony their life!" It was at that moment I got a bit mad and I say, "You would allow a pony to rape another pony?! You would allow a pony to try and murder somepony who isn't a pony?! After all that I have told you, you still think that playing nice will really solve all the issues a pony or whatever will face?! I ain't suggesting that I am going to go around and start killing without regard to life, but after what I have seen I will not let any harm befall anypony." I stood there with fists clenched and a fire in my eyes and belly, Lily stood next to me and had put one of her front hooves on my right shoulder. I put a hand up to her hoof and held it, I even squeezed it much to the surprise of Lily and even Princess Celestia. Princess Luna clears her throat and says, "Dear Sister, maybe we are not thinking straight here. This does seem to be a legitimate problem that does need our immediate attention." Princess Celestia raises a hoof and silences Princess Luna, the scowl on her face says it all, and she turns to me and says, "I understand what you have brought to me today but I will not allow anymore ponies die because some cannot be civilized and talk things out! As for you and your 'guns' they are not allowed anywhere in Canterlot, so I suggest you immediately leave and head back to Dodge Junction." I was beyond mad, it just seemed so absurd for Princess Celestia to be so stubborn and not try to see things from another point of view. Princess Luna looked crest fallen and even tried to get Princess Celestia's attention, but her protests went unheard, Lily and I were escorted out of the throne room and we made our way to the castle entrance to get in the carriage and get back to the train station. A contingency of Royal Guards met us at the carriage and helped us load up, then the carriage lurched forward and away we went back to the train station after being in Canterlot for about two hours. Lily hung her head in disappointment while I looked out the window and just stewed over the events that happened. After fifteen minutes we were back at the train station and the train was about to arrive, we unloaded all the luggage to wait for the train in the private car which was ready and waiting for us.

Out of nowhere I heard a loud voice and recognized it, it was Princess Luna flying as fast as she could, and she was calling out to me. I looked over to Lily and I say, "Well maybe she wanted to tell us something like some sort of good news?" Lily just looks at me and says, "Well I am going to get into the private car, I need to lay down for a bit. Come join me when you are done okay love?" I lean down and kiss her on the lips and say, "Of course my pretty Lily, there is no other mare I would want to be with!" Lily blushes and giggles then sashays off, I watch until I see Princess Luna standing right next to me and she does not look happy. I look at her quizzically and ask, "How can I help you right now Princess Luna?" She is about to say something when a bright white light comes into view and a loud noise accompanies it, I suddenly feel weightless like I am being thrown and then I black out while the world sounds like a high-pitched whine.

I wake up to the sound of screaming and yelling, when I open my eyes there is thick black smoke and I can smell the scent of burning wood among other smells I cannot identify. The world comes through my eyes as if everything is disoriented, I have double vision and trying to stand up is more of a chore than anything else. I look over to where Princess Luna had been standing and I see that she is lying on her side, she is moving but her guards are surrounding her not letting anyone approach to help her. I turn to where the private car was supposed to be but all I see is flames and the private car is destroyed, my mouth is hanging open and the world stands still. My vision corrects itself and I walk to the destroyed private car, still in shock I take one heavy step after heavy step to the destroyed private car hoping that this is going to take a turn for the better, like Lily will have not been in the private car and she will emerge unhurt. Once at what was once the private car all my hopes are shattered as I see Lily and she is lying down with blood coming out of her nose, ears and eyes, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her head at a weird angle. I am shaking as I walk to her, my eyes are letting tears flow freely like twin waterfalls. When I get to her body, I pick her up gently and I take her out of the private car, then when I am at the platform, I lay her down with her head on my shoulder and shake her gently. I can barely talk but I beg for her to not leave, I tell her how much I love her and how much I need her. Lily never responds to me, but I hold her close and cry into her mane while stroking her coat. I look to the sky and as loud as I can I scream, wail and roar my pain, my sorrow and my sadness out for a straight and solid five minutes before I have to take in a breath again and let loose again until I see something flying towards the platform. It is Princess Celestia and four Royal Guards, I get mad and start seeing red. Princess Celestia looks to her sister then turns to me, a look of shock is plastered on her face while I glare and scowl at her, all while clinging Lily closer to me. Princess Celestia walks towards me and says something that I can't quite make out, then she says it again and all I can say is "Get away! Look at what you have caused!" Princess Celestia is taken aback, tears well up in her eyes and she says, "I'm sorry I never thought anything like this would have happened." I lay Lily down gently and I close her eyes and I stand up, shaking due to a mix of sadness and anger and my fists are balled up to where my knuckles are white. The Royal Guards surround Princess Celestia, but I decide to put a fist right through a wall of the train depot, and I say, "You were too damn stubborn to even listen to me! Now look at what has happened! Her death is on your hooves you fucking stubborn mare bitch!" I yell out the last sentence and when I am done a Royal Guard points his polearm at me and commands me, "Calm down and do not speak to Princess Celestia like that!" I look at him and tell him, "Point that elsewhere or I will yank it out of your grip, and I will skewer you on it!" I didn't see Princess Luna approach, but she uses her commanding voice and says, "Enough! Calm thy selves and let calm heads prevail!" I am still seething but I try and calm the rage in me, but to no avail I see an opening and I take it. Princess Celestia is wide open and I rush at her, her Royal Guard flinch and I storm right past them to swing a punch on the face of Princess Celestia.


End file.
